


Bad Blood

by ChungusChild



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Characters TBA - Freeform, Multi, My first fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Threw in my OC's for story, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungusChild/pseuds/ChungusChild
Summary: A few months after the peaceful protests in Detroit come to an end Connor and Hank are still partners in solving crime. On this episode of 'Help I've been adopted by an alcoholic millennial' Hank and Connor try to solve why a number of androids got sick within a short time. Will this fic include a sick day for Connor? Probably. Did I for some reason plan this as at least a two part-er so when this is over there will be at least one lose end? Yes... See you next time as I try to write my first fan-fiction to completion!





	1. Chapter 0: Summary

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is my first time writing a fanfiction so any advice or criticism is appreciated [I’ve never done creative writing or been much of a writer, but I’ve always loved making ideas so like, really, fire away your criticisms. I am constantly googling grammar rules. English is dumb] . I will keep my A/N to the beginning of a chapter and try to include anything that could leave someone feeling uncomfortable. I will also have a brief summary at the end so if I do write a chapter with something in it you don’t want to read in detail you can still know enough to not be lost in the next chapter.  
> Also no beta so……. Sorry ‘bout that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after the peaceful protests in Detroit come to an end Connor and Hank are still partners in solving crime. On this episode of 'Help I've been adopted by an alcoholic millennial' Hank and Connor try to solve why a number of androids got sick within a short time. Will this fic include a sick day for Connor? Probably. Did I for some reason plan this as at least a two part-er so when this is over there will be at least one lose end? Yes... See you next time as I try to write my first fan-fiction to completion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is my first time writing a fanfiction so any advice or criticism is appreciated [I’ve never done creative writing or been much of a writer, but I’ve always loved making ideas so like, really, fire away your criticisms. I am constantly googling grammar rules. English is dumb] . I will keep my A/N to the beginning of a chapter and try to include anything that could leave someone feeling uncomfortable (I will have a AO3 inspired style since it's the only thing i’m really familiar with). I will also have a brief summary at the end so if I do write a chapter with something in it you don’t want to read in detail you can still know enough to not be lost in the next chapter.  
> Also no beta so……. Sorry ‘bout that.

themes to it so its overall rating is probably something like M for mature, or even E if I think I can manage writing it well enough.)

Markus’s rout: Lives and sings at the end, also ends up with North but like, I didn’t choose that, so I’m saying he’s single.

Kara’s rout: Moves to Canada safely with Luther and Alice. No one was sacrificed due to high public opinion.

Connor’s rout: Only killed the deviant in the tutorial and then JB300 from the broadcast centre. Connor and Hank are BFF’s at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Hopefully you won’t need to know all about Detroit: Become human to enjoy this story so uh, have a blast! *Jimmy Neutron opening theme playing in the distance*


	2. New Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rated G for Sumo is a good boy. There's also some swearing.

A soft but formal voice cut through the fog of sleep, “Hank, it’s seven in the morning. I recommend you get ready for the day so we can arrive at work on time.” Hank grabbed the first thing his hand touched and threw it in the direction of the voice. “I'm not an alarm clock; Trying to hit me with a pillow won't stop me from waking you up,” said the voice. 

“Just give me a few more minutes," Hank slurred before falling back asleep. He was awoken again when a large object crashed into him, “Jeezus Sumo!” The dog’s wagging tail was like a well crafted bat as it whacked several things off of Hank’s night stand and gave him a good thrashing. Hank sat up and finally looked at the culprit who got the dog to attack him.

“Good morning Hank,” Connor beamed, seemingly self satisfied with his mess.

“Mornin’ son, ” Hank replied.

“The time us now 7:30. We can still make it to work on time if we leave immediately.”

“What's got your panties in such a bunch today?”

“I'm always eager to arrive at work on time. People in the office would hold more respect for you if you did the same lieutenant.”

“Really? Trying the guilt trip tactic now are ya?”

“Please, I knew that wouldn't work on you. I was just starting a fact.”

Hank threw another pillow at Connor. “You little shit,” He teased.

All Connor did to avoid the pillow was lean a little left. “Lieutenant, my reflexes are far too advanced to be hit by such a slow moving object. If you continue to procrastinate I will be forced to use my ‘Annoy Hank’ playlist.”

Hank let out a defeated sigh and mumbled to himself, “fine, I'm up, I'm up.”

“I’ll wait in the car for you,” said Connor before exiting the room.

Hank found the snazziest clean shirt he had and threw it on. The rest of his work clothes was already folded on the reading chair waiting for him. Hank took his time making sure the house was locked and secured before leisurely walking to the car.

“Lieutenant, we’ve just received a case that needs to be handled as soon as possible.” Connor hollered. With that Hank picked up the pace and started the car engine. 

“Where to detective?” Hank asked.

“Jericho. Markus wishes to speak with us directly as this is an issue that is effecting androids specifically,” Connor replied.

“Alright, time to say hi to Android Jesus,” said Hank as he peeled out of their driveway.

 

,’,      ,’,      ,’,

 

" I would really prefer it if you would refer to me by my name,” complained Markus.

“Come on Connor, I said that to you inside the car. The car is a special place where we don't tell people what's said in it,” Hank said.

“To be fair Connor didn't tell me anything. I know you well enough to know you've given me a nickname, and most likely one I would disagree with.”

Hank gave Markus a genuine smile and a pat on the back, “androids these days won't let me do anything fun. I'll have you know it was a flattering nickname Markus, you've done more than most have done in a lifetime. But enough musings of an old fart like me, I've been told the community has an issue you'd like the police to handle.”

Markus gestured for everyone to have a seat. Before speaking it looked like Markus took a moment to choose his words more carefully than he usually does, “I'm aware our police department is still under  _ constraints _ . The American government still refuses to relocate or even lend us some officers to help us rebuild our own. We do have some human and android people who have performed cases before but I believe for this we may need all hands on deck. I've provided more details in the case file. I already talked to Fowler and we agreed to have you both take lead.”

“So what's the reason you brought us here to talk in person? And why is this a  _ tentative _ all hands case?” Asked Hank.

“To be blunt,” continued Markus, “A few cases of android illnesses have been called in. As Connor should know, androids don't often get sick. My people in Jericho have already done some work and we've determined that it's not a software or basic hardware issue. We are hoping that your abilities can help us find the cause of the illness faster. The overall randomness and the fact that this all occurred within the last week,” Markus gave a pause and a face that Hank didn't have time to decode, “we’re worried this could be an act of terrorism.”

Hank leaned back in his chair and thought the matter through with more care. It had only been a few months since the president gave the order for humans to evacuate Detroit, effectively making it the first true and free android city. Even though the protest was peaceful a lot of humans still had a grudge against androids, some even started to hate them more. Humans were fuckin’ morons sometimes. There was still some human against android crime in the city, especially since the police force was all but dissolved in the first month. This month things had definitely become a new normal, crime was down, deviant androids finally had their rights recognised by the country, the police force wasn't bare bones anymore, and Markus had created a new android rights HQ. Hank supposed that if a terrorist attack would happen then now would be a good time to strike, but surely if they spent all this time planning than there would be deaths. Hank felt the room grow more grim.

Connor finally spoke “Hanlon’s Razor.”

“What did you say boy?” asked Hank.

Connor looked back at him with offence “Lieutenant Anderson, I thought we agreed-"

“Alright, sorry. Let me try that again," Hank said, already understanding the mistake he made. Hank slowly turned to face away from Connor only to then dramatically turn back, “Detective Connor, what you on about?” 

A smile sneaked its it's way onto Connors face before he forced a cough to hide it, “Hanlon’s Razor. It’s a theory that states ‘never attribute to malice that which is adequately explained by stupidity.’ Perhaps we’re jumping to conclusions with the terrorism angle.” With that the air in the office became less thick.

“You have a point,” said Markus, “We’ve not heard of any group or persons taking ownership of the illnesses which is why its it's only a possibility at the moment. Do you have another idea on what it could be?”

“It's far too early in the case to have any theories, but we should also consider the possibility that the illnesses were caused by someone not trying to cause harm. It's to my understanding that we are still experiencing some thirium deficiencies. If a good samaritan thought they could synthesise some new thirium for us to help, but then failed in making it correctly, it could explain the illnesses people are experiencing. Even drinking diluted thirium for a period of time can cause issues in androids. Even then no one is sure if its it's even the thirium that's the problem. There's android models, replaced parts, environments, and even plain old coincidences to consider.”

“Yes. I feel the need to apologise as it does seem I am burdening you two with the majority of work,” said Markus.

Hank raised his hand, “Don't worry about it. Its It's the police's job to investigate. Anyways detective Connor and I are always happy to help.”

“Thank you officers,” said Markus. “I'll send Connor the contact information of the people affected now so you can talk to them yourselves. If you have a strong suspicion on what's causing the illness please let me know so I can give the public a warning of some kind.”

Hank watched at Connor’s LED flashed yellow in recognition of the newly recived information. The three men gave their goodbyes as Hank and Connor left for their first location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: For some unidentified reason androids are becoming sick. Them bois are on the case!


	3. New Races, Old Faces

_ A/N: _ _ Rated G for I tried. Also I’m too dumb atm to figure out the notes that AO3 provides so I’m just going to have them as the bulk text. Sorry for any inconvenience.  _

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

     Markus had provided Connor with 23 names, model numbers, home addresses, and small descriptions of the length and severity of illnesses. Connor was a little unnerved that it took Markus over 20 reported cases before he asked for help, but then again none of the cases required medical intervention. Upon a quick review he notices there was no consistency in any of the four outlined categories. Connor had to trust Markus that this wasn’t a virus, some effect from deivantcy, or even the mythical rA9. Connor finally shifted in his seat to face Hank, “Would you like to visit the addresses by date of reported illnesses or by distance from our current location?”

     “When was the last reported case?” Hank asked.

     “5 days ago.”

     Hank gave a dissatisfied huff, “I guess we’ll do by location as I doubt there’d be any good physical evidence left. We should probably focus on getting testimonies.”

     Connor hummed in agreeance and began computing the best rout. 

 

,’,      ,’,      ,’,

 

     No one answered the first three houses. Hank suggested that Connor should probably try knocking on the door alone, but the detective disagreed. Connor didn’t say it aloud but he always felt more comfortable with hank by his side, and Hank was better at talking to people. Connor’s programming didn’t really take into account having a civil conversation with people since he was supposed to be a tool lent to police to help in deviant investigations. Catch, detain, interrogate, then ship them to Cyberlife; not much room to talk about the weather. 

     Connor looked out of the passenger window and let the heavy metal music cover up his uncomfortable thoughts. He wished he was more like Markus, confident in his deviancy. Confidant in his abilities. Confident enough to believe that the world would recognise androids as a new sentient race. Detroit had become a safe haven for the androids, but Connor was aware that other cities and much of America still treated most androids as machines. There were even some humans still living in Detroit that looked and treated androids with disdain. Connor had to take a deep breath to stop himself from thinking again. He was on a case, it’s best if that's what he dedicates his processing power to, not some intangible thoughts and feelings.

     “You ok over there?” asked Hank as he turned down the music.

     Connor redirected his focus to Hank, “Of course lieutenant.”

     “First of all it’s Hank when we’re in the car. Second of all I’m not blind. I can see your LED turning yellow. Hell, even if you took out that thing I’d still be able to tell ‘cus of all that fidgeting.”

     Connor looked down at his hands and realised he had been playing with a coin. “My apologies Hank, I didn’t mean to distract you from driving.”

     “You’re not distracting me Connor.”

     Connor gave Hank a distinct sarcastic look.

     “Ok, fine. You caught me,” continued Hank, “Yes.  _ Technically _ you did distract me a bit. But!” Hank lifted a finger to provide more emphasis, “You’re my friend. You thinking about stuff, or fidgeting too much doesn't bother me.”

     Connor hummed in thought. He didn’t believe Hank 100% but saying so might make Hank feel worse, thus prolonging the discussion that was making Connor think about useless things. “Your statement seems contradictory,” Stated Connor. “Too much indicates it does bother you. You wouldn’t have said ‘too much’ if it wasn’t too much.”

     “Connor, you’re doing that thing again.”

     “What thing?”

     “Avoiding answering a question by picking out the small details.”

     “What question am I avoiding?”

     Hank pulled the car over and looked directly at Connor, “Are you ok?”

     The look that Hank gave was too warm. Too comforting. Connor couldn’t detect a drop of ill will in Hank but he still felt hurt by the question. Connor turned his gaze back to the window.

     “You know Connor, I’m here for ya. You can talk to me whenever. Or don’t. You can talk to someone else if it makes you feel more comfortable. I noticed that you’ve been a little off since the end of the peaceful demonstrations. I haven't wanted to push and ask about it because I trust you.”

     “Haven't?”

     “Believe it or not my patience is not unlimited. I want you to feel comfortable around me but I also hate seeing you act so anxious.”

     Connor took a moment to look a little deeper within himself to find that scratching feeling. Is this what anxiety felt like? Or was it something else? He stole a quick look at Hank and noticed his gaze. Firm. Connor probably wasn’t going to get out of the situation by joking this time and his attempts at avoidance failed. He wanted to talk plainly about what was bothering him, but it was like a very complex web of feelings and experiences. Where would he start? How much did he have to tell? The memory of being directly controlled by Cyberlife slipped to the forefront of his mind. Connor quickly squashed it with all his might. That was too much to think about. Too much to talk about. Connor glanced at Hank again. The Firm but warm gaze was still there. Unwavering. Perhaps Connor could ask a question or two of Hank. Get some reassurance from the man.

     Connor without taking his eyes off the trees outside finally spoke, “What do you think of androids?”

     “Well, I think they’re just like humans.”

     “Even the ‘not-Connor’ you shot at Cyberlife?”

     “That piece of shit? I guess. Shitty people exist”

     “But you said empathy was a human emotion. That's what made you confront me at Kamski’s. You also stated in previous interactions that the not-Connor wasn’t me, and alluded that this was due to its lack of empathy. How could you tell it didn’t have empathy? Do I really have empathy or is it just really clever programming? How can you even tell what is or isn’t a person. Is it free will? How can you even tell who’s acting on their own behalf or on the behalf of programming? How do you make that distinction?” Connor watched as Hank’s face changed into a much softer one. A warning appeared in Connor's visuals that stated he was experiencing an increased state of instability. He felt his eyes sting as liquid seemed to pour out. Connor touched his cheek in surprise. A warm clear liquid was on his fingers. Out of instinct or pure habit Connor went to lick his finger to collect a sample of the unknown substance. 

     Hank reach out and stopped him, “For fucks sake Connor. Those are tears. You don’t have to lick them to figure that out.” Hank then pulled Connor in for a hug.

     “Ah,” Connor said quietly, “I wasn’t aware that crying was a function I had. It appears to be a useful tool to reduce instability.”

     “Have you really not cried before?”

     “I don’t recall ever having this experience before.”

     Hank let out a soft sigh, “You know kid, the world isn’t black and white. There's a whole lotta grey in the world. If something can experience joy, sadness, pain, excitement, and all that other emotional crap, then yeah, it’s a person. You’re a person Connor. Trust me on that. Also don’t be so hard on yourself for not knowing all the answers. Humans have been around for how long? And we still don’t quite know the answers to what you’re askin’. Life is strange and dumb, and you’ll experience a lot of strange and dumb emotions. It’s something you gotta learn to be ok with. Learn to be ok with not knowing everything alright?”

     Connor nodded his head as he allowed Hank’s words to sink in. A few more beats of silence passed before Hank spoke again, “Speaking of strange and dumb feelings, do I have to tell you about the birds and the bees?” 

     Connor took a moment to check his term dictionary to figure out what hank was talking about. The realisation caused Connor to stop leaking tears and sit up straight, “Nope. No thank you Hank. That will not be necessary.”

     Hank let go of Connor and leaned back “You sure about that? You know I saw you at the Eden club checking out the androids.”

     Connor hastedly whipped his tears away and adjusted his suit, “Hank. I am an adult class android.”

     “And the way you look at Markus-”

     “Dad- Hank! No! I’m not- we’re not having this conversation right now” Connor stammered out as he checked his GPS.

     “I can tell when someone has a crush-”

     Connor suddenly realised they were already parked at their destination. Quickly opening the car door Connor exited the vehicle, “Lieutenant, it’s important we stay on task.”

     Hank gave a hearty chuckle and exited the vehicle, “Lead the way Detective.”

 

     For the first time today someone answered the door. There was suddenly an awkward silence in the air as everyone recognise each other. The blue-haired tracy from the Eden Club was the first to speak, “you’re, uhm, one of us now right?”

     Connor realising that she was addressing him spoke next, “Yes. I should apologize for our previous encounter.”

     “Noted.”

     Another pregnant pause occured before Hank finally tried, “We’re still police, but I guess you could say we’re under new management. No shitty corporation telling us what to do.”

     “Ok” said the woman.

     “We’re looking for a WR400 model android named Kimberly Fri. Is she here?” asked Connor.

     “Why?” Replied the woman.

     “Well,” Hank said, “We’re on a case given to us directly by Markus. Apparently there’s some kind of sickness going around. We’re hoping to speak with Mrs. Fri about her experience so we can help find out the cause.”

     The Traci looked at the two with unease. A voice was heard from farther in the house, “Babe, Where’d you go? I thought you were bringing out the speaker? You ok?”

     “Yeah! We have guests at the door. Its It's the two that let us go from the club. Do you mind if I let them in?” the blue haired Traci called back. There was a moment of almost silence. Most people wouldn't recognize when a silent conversation is occurring between androids but Connor’s accessories gave him the ability to hear a quite static when there was android communications near him. If he wanted to he could focus and listen in on the conversation, but Connor decided it would be a breach of privacy in this instance. 

     After a few beats the blue haired android opened the door completely and gestured for the men to enter, “welcome to the Fri residence.”

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ TL;DR: _ _  The car is a magical place where people can have heart to heart conversations. So what if it usually happens at night in the middle of the countryside, midday in a neighborhood is a quality location too.  _


	4. The Simple Things

_ A/N: _ _ Rated T/M for very vague sexual and dub/non-consensual references. For those who know what the Traci models were used for, you'll have a good idea what is veugly mentioned. Also the jimmy neutron post is haunting my story. Gotta blast! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

     Hank pulled out his old paper and pen notebook, “I hope you both don't mind if I take notes during the questioning.”

     “No of course not,” said the blue-haired traci.

     “Would you please tell me your names?”

     The blue-haired traci introduced themselves first, “My name is Kimberly Fri, So I’m pretty sure I’m the one you want to talk to the most.” Kimberly let a wide smile cross her face, “This is my wife-”

     “Anna Fri,” interrupted the other traci. “You can call us by our first names. I don’t mind being called Ann myself.”

     “If we go by first names just call me Kim then.”

     “Also it would probably be best to talk to both of us since Kim doesn’t remember everything that happened when she was sick.”

     “Sorry, you said you’d be writing things down? Are we going to fast?”

     Hank watched as the two held hands and fiddled with each others fingers. It reminded him of when he was married, he longed for that kind of love again but knew a connection like that didn’t happen often. He showed the two a warm smile, “Don’t worry about your speed. I’ve been doing this for a long time, it'll take more than newlywed excitement to throw me off my game.”

     Ann began to apologise “Sorry, believe it or not you both are the first guests we’ve had in our home”

     “And you’re the first human we’re actually pleased to see,” chimed Kim.

     “Oh! Would you all like some tea? We don’t have coffee but Kim and I have been experimenting with tea.” Ann got up and went behind a wall in the direction of what Hank assumed would be the kitchen.

     “Experimenting?” asked Hank, “I didn’t realise androids could taste, let alone drink.”

     “Lieutenant, a few android models have the ability to taste. These can include the AP, AX, BL, CX, HR, MP, RK, and WR series,” answered Connor, “A rule of thumb to guess if an android can taste is if they're meant to care or protect individuals.”

     Hank contained his internal flitch at the word ‘care’, “Did you name all the models there detective?”

     “No, would you like me to provide you with the full list?”

     “No, no thank you Connor. Sorry Kim but you two said you were experimenting? Should I be worried?”

     “Oh no, if anything it just might no be to your liking,” answered Kim, “androids and humans don’t taste things the same way.”

     “Ah.” Replied Hank. 

     As if on queue Ann entered the room with a tray holding 4 teacups, “Since it’s hot outside I used our cold brew. I think it would be defined as a cold brew... Anyways it's cold!” Ann carefully placed each teacup in front of each person, she then set the tray aside and sat back down. An overwhelming smell of lemon and cinnamon wafted from Hank's Cup. Carefully without trying to show fear Hank drew the strong smelling tea to his lips.

     The tea tasted as if half of its water was replaced by lemon concentrate and then saturated with cinnamon. Hank though he could taste a hint of actual tea but the other two tastes were just too strong. With a strong pokerface hank place the tea back down. The two women were looking at him as if they were awaiting his verdict. “It’s uh… a bit too flavourful for me. I’m more of a plain black coffee guy.” Hank said as politely as he could.

     “Lieutenant, do you mind if I have your tea then?”

     “Sure have at it detective.”

     Kim seemed unfazed by Hank’s answer but Ann had a small frown. Hank tried to salvage the situation “Well I guess Kim was right about humans and androids having different tastes.”

     Kim realising what hank was trying to do moved the conversation to Connor “What about you? Your thoughts?”

     Connor finished Hank’s tea before answering “The lemon sourness is certainly enjoyable, unfortunately I think the second cup strained my sensors. I think I’ll try eating a lemon later to further my understanding of the flavour. I also really enjoyed the cinnamon. This experience was truly a great one and I hope you’ll let me try your future endeavors.”

     Ann perked up with the praise “Ah! I totally forgot about your more sensitive biocomponents, I’ll adjust for next time!”

     “That would be wonderful. Do you two mind if I examine the house? I’ll just be looking for potential points of poison or toxins. Anything that could have caused illness.”

     “No problem,” answered Ann, “I’ll show you around.” With that Connor and Ann exited the room.

     “That was a pretty smooth way of separating us for questioning,” said Kim as she leaned back in her chair.

     “You’re still allowed to do that telepathic thing if you want. You’re also free to ask us to leave at any point.” said Hank.

     “No, no, it’s fine. I’m just a little over-protective of her. She’s the best god-damned thing to come out of that hell-hole. Almost makes the whole thing worth it.”

     “I meant to ask earlier, how did you pick your names? I remember trying to name my son, took me and my wife ages to settle on the name Cole.”

     “The last name is just short for Friday, the day we got married. We already had our first names but in the rush of the law being passed we completely forgot to think of a last name.”

     “Cute story, most last names don’t have such a nice story.”

     Kim let a smile appear before it slipped away during her following statements, “The first names we came up with when we would pretend we were free between  _ customers.”  _ The last word came out like venom on Kim’s lips.

     “I thought memory was wiped every two hours or something.”

     “Something about being a deviant makes you a lot less vulnerable to memory wipes. I would forget things until I saw her, then bam. Everything would come rushing back.”

     “How’d you two even meet? I’ll be honest, it seems pretty hard for love to blossom in such a depraved place.”

     “After a particularly bad  _ session _ ,” again the word cut deep, “she helped me get back on my feet before  _ Floyd  _ came back. I heard he tried to move back into Detroit, thank aR9 that North hates him as much as the rest of us. There’s no way we’re letting that asshole back here.”

     “Glad to hear it. I’ll admit I wasn’t always on the android side but even the old me had reservations against that scumbag.Too bad no one could ever prove he was breaking any laws before the android protests.” There was a small pause where the two appreciated the mutual detest for another person. Hank remembered that in his youth he would call a kinship ‘salt-mates’. “So I guess it’s time for me to actually do my job and ask you some questions.”

     “Shoot.”

     “When did you first feel off? Maybe not completely ill but different. We still aren't sure how androids react to illness so anything is helpful.”

     “After a hall meeting with other androids like Ann and I we went home I started to feel a little off. The closest thing my symptoms mimicked I can think of is drunkenness in humans.”

     “Drunkenness?”

     “Yeah, it was kind of hard to stay balanced, hard to think, and everything just felt fuzzy and warm.”

     Hank jotted some quick notes and nodded his head. “And what kind of meeting did you come from?”

     “Because there isn’t a lot of support from the government Markus divided androids into like groups. So mostly Androids who experienced similar abuses can talk to others that would get it. Our group is all the androids from the Eden Club. We meet up there bi-weekly to let eachother know we’re all still safe and alive and to also hand out the rations we’re given.”

     “Has anyone else been reported sick in your group?”

     “I don’t know, the next meeting is in three days so I can ask then.”

     “That would be greatly appreciated. Was it only you who got sick when you got back?”

     “Yeah, Ann was fine.”

     “Did you eat or drink anything different from her?”

     “I replenished my thirium, but it was given to me by the people we trust. We also had it tested at a cyberlife repair station and it came back as thirium310, so it wouldn’t make sense for it to be that.”

     “How specific is the test?”

     “It tells you the concentration and type of thirium, both results were within the appropriate parameters.”

     “Do you mind if Connor and I take it to be tested again in a better lab?”

     “Sure go ahead, both Ann and I are pretty good with our levels at the moment.”

     “Was drunkenness your only symptom?”

     “No, after a few hours I guess you could say I experienced a really bad hangover. I vomited everything out of my stomach, and then my body kept giving the order to expel even though there isn't anything left to expel. My temperature regulator also had trouble keeping my heat down. Eventually I entered slumber mode from exhaustion.”

     “Do you know if you actually retained any of the thirium you ingested?”

     “I think so, I’m pretty sure I’d feel worse if i didn’t. Ann and I don’t have the most intricate measuring system so it's hard to say for sure.”

     “When you woke up did you feel better?”

     “Oh yeah. My self repair routine during hibernation fixed whatever was causing my issues and I woke up feeling great.”

     Hank finished taking his notes and scratched his chin. His gut was telling him that it was the therium causing the issues but he couldn’t be sure. He continued to ask questions about things that happened before and after the illness but nothing provided seemed useful. “Well, thank you for your time. I think that's more than enough questions. I’ll go grab Connor and we’ll get out of your hair.”

     The two stood up and shared a friendly goodbye handshake. “Connor is apparently in the kitchen with Ann,” said Kim.

     When Hank entered the kitchen he didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t Connor sitting down interrogating a lemon about its sour and sweet secrets. “Connor, kid, you doing alright?” Hank asked as he slowly approached Connor.

     “Ah! Lieutenant! Yes! I am feeling quite alright, in fact I believe I found the source of Kim’s sickness!” Exclaimed Connor as he pulled out a bottle of thirium.

     “I’m sure you did Connor.” Hank picked up the mostly empty bottle and put it in his pocket. He turned to the two female androids “How much was in that bottle?”

     “I only drank a quarter.” Answered Kim.

     “Perfect. Well I’ll take Connor home now. Thank you for your lovely hospitality and sorry for my partner here,” said Hank as he picked up Connor.

     “Our pleasure.” said the two in unison. 

     “Connor, leave the lemon,” whispered Hank.

     “But I need it,” Connor whispered back, “it hasn’t cracked yet, but I’m sure I can get it to talk lieutenant. Just give me some more time with the suspect.”

     “He can take it,” called out Ann, “we have tons of lemons, we won't miss one.”

     Hank gave them a smile “You hear that Connor, you can keep the lemon, just dont drop it ok?”

     “Ok,” answered Connor as he was dragged out of the house and then place in the car.

     The car ride home was long for Hank as he listened to Connor ask the lemon questions that it obviously couldn’t answer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_ TL;DR: _ _  It’s the therium that's causing the odd symptoms, as Connor proved by being too curious. He’s in the drunk stage now but… Hank isn’t going to have fun. _

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR: Hopefully you won’t need to know all about Detroit: Become human to enjoy this story so uh, have a blast! *Jimmy Neutron opening theme playing in the distance*


End file.
